GLADIATOR - An Alternate End
by Ilaria
Summary: The titles says it all: that's what I would have wanted to see in the movie. This is the first story I've ever written.


**Historical note: In 192 A. D. after Commodus was killed Rome fell in a bloody civil war because the various armies elected and acclamed  as enperor their respective commanders, while the praetorian guard offered the throne to the higher bidder. Emperor Pertinax reigned only three months, then was killed. In the same time the legions based in Pannonia  (modern Hungary)  proclamed emperor their commander, Lucius Septimius Severus, who took the throne and after some years of war, restored the peace in Rome. I bent these historical facts a little bit to suit my story and the movie.**

**GLADIATOR**

**An alternate end**

**By Ilaria **

**CHAPTER I**

Maximus' eyes closed and his head rolled back on the sand. Pervaded by terror, Lucilla touched his neck, searching for a heartbeat, and was relieved to find him still alive.  But she knew that unless a doctor intervened immediately, he would not survive.     

"Quintus!" she yelled. 

The chief of the Praetorian guards was standing near them, an expression of dismay on his face.  At the sound of the woman's voice, the soldier sprang up.  "My lady?" he said.

"Search for Ipparcus at once and bring him here!" she ordered.  "He needs the best.  I will trust his life only to the doctor of the Imperial family.  I know he is here.  Commodus commanded he attend."     

"There is no need my lady," Gracchus interrupted.  "Ipparcus is already here."

The Senator rushed to Maximus' side, pushing an elderly little man into the center of the arena in his haste.  The doctor knelt to examine his unconscious patient.  Looking up at Lucilla he said, "Help me get him out of his armour."  The two worked together, and finally succeeded in freeing his body. 

Probing with experienced fingers, the doctor found the small but deep wound made by Commodus' dagger.  He gave it a brief examination, then opened a leather bag and pulled out a glass bottle full of a greenish pulp.  Pouring some pulp into and around the wound, he then carefully bandaged the area. 

When he had finished, he raised his head.  His eyes caught and held hers.  "My lady, I will be honest.  I don't think his chances for survival are good.  The wound has become infected and the fever is already consuming him."  Seeing the tears in her eyes he added, "However, we can hope.  He is young and strong.  I will do my best to save him.  Now we must take him to a clean, warm place.  Then I will administer an herbal drug which could help him fight the infection and loss of blood."

Lucilla gave him a small smile, then ordered the guards to call for the Imperial litter.  She would have Maximus taken to the palace and would watch over him personally.

When the litter arrived, Maximus was lifted onto it with extreme care.  The Praetorians and his fellow gladiator friends formed a protective honor guard around it and began to move forward.  In a few minutes the group had marched out of the Colosseum and had started their journey toward the Imperial residence on Palatine hill.

As she was leaving the arena, Lucilla seemed to notice the crowd for the first time.  Many people still filled the stands.  And when  the litter passed, they started cheering  "Maximus! Maximus!Maximus!" enthusiastically.  She smiled to them, then turned and ran toward the departing procession.   

CHAPTER II

_He was at home, at his Spanish farm.  It was summer. The sky was blue and the sunbeams caressed his shoulders, while a light breeze ruffled his hair and made wheat wave in the fields.  Maximus smiled and reached out a hand to touch the golden and swollen spikes.  He would have a good harvest this year._

_A faraway movement attracted his attention and Maximus squeezed his eyes against the sunlight to have a better view.  His smile widened when he saw his son running in his direction, barefoot and with his arms open wide.   "Father!  Father!" called the boy at the top of his voice.  Maximus started to walk to him.  The child was now a few yards away and Maximus bent down, ready to receive his embrace.  _

_Then another voice spoke.  "Marcus, stop there."  It was a woman's voice, sweet and authoritative at the same time.  Maximus raised himself and turned to look at his wife with surprise.  The woman approached them and stopped near Marcus, putting an arm on his shoulders._

_"Selene," murmured Maximus._

_"What are you doing here, Maximus?  The time has not yet arrived for you to return to us."_

_"But I want to stay with you!" he said, not understanding, staring at his wife and son._

_Selene reached out a hand, touched his cheek and said, "I love you Maximus, but it is not yet time for us to be together again.  When the time comes, we will be here to meet you, but now it is too soon."  She stopped speaking and turned her head, as if listening to something.  Then she turned back to watch her husband, smiled, and said, "Go now. Someone is calling you."_

_Speaking thus, she took her son's hand and started to walk away.  "Selene!  Marcus!"  Maximus screamed desperately to the two figures.  They become smaller and smaller.  His son turned and waved goodbye, but did not stop walking.  _

_Maximus tried to follow them but his feet refused to move.  They seemed glued to the ground.  Powerless, he saw his dear ones vanishing from view.  _

_All around him the scenery was changing.  The sun had disappeared and the wind was now stronger and colder.  Maximus shivered.  He noticed that it had started to rain.  He raised his face to the sky and some drops of water fell on his cracked lips.  He tasted them with his tongue and discovered he was very thirsty._

_He then heard a voice saying, "Maximus?  Maximus, I beg you, wake up!"  He frowned.  Who was calling him?  It was a woman's voice, he was sure of that.  It sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember who she was._

_"Oh well.  Since there is nothing for me here, it would be better to see who is calling me," he said to himself.  He threw a last nostalgic look at his home, turned in the direction of the voice and started to walk.  _

Oil lamps lit the room in which he found himself.  They threw golden sparkles around them, creating plays of light and shadows on nearby furniture and on the two people there.  A woman was seated on a chair by the bed.  She immersed a white cloth in a basin full of cold water, then passed it over the face and chest of the semi-conscious man on the bed.  

Lucilla heard a knock on the door and turned her head in time to see Ipparcus enter the room.  The doctor nodded to her and went to the bed to visit Maximus.  He took his pulse, checked his eyes and controlled his wounded back.  Then he nodded again and turned to face Lucilla.  The tired young woman gave him an anxious look.  "I have good news, my lady.  The fever has broken and his heartbeat is much stronger.  He will survive.  How we must avoid dehydration.  He needs to drink as much water as possible, but very slowly.  I am going to prepare a tonic which will help him regain his energy."  He bid her farewell and went away.

Lucilla turned to Maximus, relief clearly visible on her face.  She passed a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.  "Maximus?" she called softly, a strong deep emotion pervading her voice.  

In that moment Maximus began to toss his head violently.  Desperate words escaped his lips.  "Selene!  Marcus!"                

She recognized the names and understood he was the victim of a nightmare involving his destroyed family.  Fearful that he would cause further damage to his wounded body, she took his shoulders in her hands and pressed him to the bed with all her strength.  "Shhhhh.  You must remain still," she soothed.  Her words had a calming effect and he began to relax under her touch.  She picked up the wet cloth and passed it over his face once more, squeezing some drops of water onto his cracked lips.  He licked them greedily.  Seeing this, she called to him again. "Maximus?  Maximus, I beg you, wake up!"  

The eyelashes of the wounded man fluttered for some seconds and then he slowly opened his eyes.    

**   CHAPTER III**

When Maximus' eyes opened it took some minutes for him to focus on his surroundings.  The general tried to turn his head but a sharp pain in his back took his breath away.

"Shhh.  Be quiet," whispered a voice.  Lucilla entered his field of vision and he stared at her.  He tried to say something but was unable to emit any kind of sound.  She immersed the cloth in the water and raised it to his lips.  Maximus sucked it and slowly swallowed the soothing liquid.

"Better?" asked Lucilla.

"Yes," he replied, his voice weak.  He continued to stare at her.  

She saw the questions in his eyes and asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"Commodus is dead.  You killed him.  Now you are at the palace because you have been deeply wounded, but the doctor says you will be all right."  

"My men-" whispered Maximus. 

"If you are speaking about your gladiator friends, they are all free.  If you are speaking about your legionaries in Ostia, when they discovered you were alive they killed their commander. Three hundred of them are now encamped near the city of Rome gates.

Maximus slowly nodded, moved by his soldiers' loyalty.  He then remembered a last, important thing. "Lucius?" 

"He's safe and he's fine.  Thanks to you," said Lucilla.  Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Good."  Maximus tried a small smile.  He felt his eyelids become heavy and he slowly surrendered to sleep.

Lucilla saw he had fallen into a deep sleep.  She leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  "Sleep well, my love.  No one deserves it more than you.   Don't worry.  I will watch over you."

**CHAPTER IV**

"My lady Lucilla, we must move soon.  Time is running out," said Senator Gracchus.

The young woman stared at him in silence, but recovered her voice quickly.  "What do you mean, Senator?"

"Rome is in turnoil.  Commodus' death freed us from a tyrant, but there are many men who wish to take his place.  The Praetorians want to offer the throne to the consul Elvius Pertinax.  He's promised them a lot of money in return for their support."

"Pertinax?  But he is inept, he wouldn't last a year!"

"I know it, my lady.  But there are also other persons, senators and knights, who desire the power."

"What do you propose?  To restore the republic?" asked Lucilla.

"No, that's not possible.  It's painful for me to admit it, but the times are not mature enough for such a drastic change.  Without a strong man on the throne, chaos will win."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I would like to declare Lucius emperor and…"  

"WHAT!" she shouted, interrupting him in mid-sentence.

"He is Marcus Aurelius' only heir, and with you and General Maximus as regents, we could bring peace back to Rome."  His suggestion given, he stopped and waited for her reaction.

Lucilla remained silent but her mind worked frantically.  _"My son?  Emperor?   He's only eight years old!  Can I really put that kind of weight on his shoulders?  I've seen power corrupt the souls of men!  I'm not sure I want to expose Lucius to such a risk." _

Gracchus saw her hesitation.  "You must not fear for your child, my lady.  With Maximus' army to protect him, nothing will happen.  And…"

"Don't even think about it," said a deep voice from behind them.  They turned around sharply.  Maximus was leaning against the doorframe.  Only two days had passed since his tragic fight with Commodus, and he was still pale and weak.  Ipparcus had advised him to stay in bed, but he'd ignored his doctor's council. He started limping toward them slowly, still favoring his sword-wounded leg.  

"How do you feel?" she asked solicitously.    

"Much better, thank you," he answered.

Gracchus stared at him intently.  "What do you mean, don't even think about it?" 

"That I don't have any intention of staying in Rome.  I said it some days ago and I'm repeating it now."

"But Rome needs you General!  The suitors to the throne are throwing themselves on it as vultures on carrion, and if we don't move soon civil war will break out," Gracchus said heatedly.

Maximus shook his head.  "I am not the right man to guide the empire.  I'm only a farmer."

"Don't sell yourself short, General.  You're great commander.  Rome has need of a politician as well as a military leader, someone who both knows and can satisfy the needs of the empire.

"But I am not that man."  Maximus' tone allowed no argument, but his eyes held a glimmer of softness. "However, maybe I KNOW the right person for the job," he finished.  

"Who is he?" said Gracchus, his voice full of suspicion. 

 Lucilla's interest was also piqued and she turned her gaze on Maximus. 

"I'm referring to the commander of legions based in Pannonia, General Lucius Septimius Severus."

"That provincial from Africa!" said Gracchus contemptuously.

"Don't be difficult Senator.  I'm a provincial too, and you had no problem offering the empire to me a few minutes ago.  I know Septimius Severus very well.  He's a great commander, loved by his men.  What's more, he has a gift for diplomacy."

Maximus watched Gracchus exchange a look with Lucilla.  He knew they were considering his words and this gave him hope. _"Good!  Maybe now they'll leave me in peace," he thought._

He paused a moment, allowing his words to have the desired effect.  Continuing softly he said,  "I just want to leave Rome and return to my estates.  I have a great deal of work to do rebuilding my home and cultivating my fields.  I've lost count of how many months I've lived for just one purpose, to kill Commodus and avenge my family.  When I started on this quest, I didn't even know if I'd survive.  But I'm still alive!  I thought I'd feel elation after I'd bested him this last time.  But you know what?  I feel tired and empty.  I'm disgusted by all the violence I've suffered and put others though.  There's no purpose!  It's like a ship without a helmsman."

He stopped talking, emotion spent.  Turning slowly, he started to take his leave. _"I've got to do something.  Since it seems the Gods have decided it's not yet time to embrace my loved ones, I've got to find a way to give meaning to the rest of my life," he thought.   _

Lucilla watched him go, realizing nothing could change his mind.  _"He's right.  Rome's no place for him. He's too pure, too honest for this corrupt world," she thought._

Turning to Gracchus she said, "I believe it would be better to send messengers to Pannonia and summon Septimius Severus to Rome.  We might need him soon."

**CHAPTER V**

A week later, escorted by his legionaries, Maximus left Rome for the harbor of Ostia. A ship was waiting to return him to Hispania.  It had been commissioned at the Senators' expense as a thank you gift from the city of Rome.  No matter that the city's power struggles were not yet settled.  He'd freed them from a crazed tyrant with a lust for blood.  It was the least they could do.          

For the moment, those struggles were put on hold.  The principle players in the drama had decided to see which side Maximus was on before committing themselves to a move for power.  Perhaps, they reasoned, he would remain neutral in the conflict.  He was an obstacle to their ambitions, but he was also popular and greatly loved.  The three-hundred-knight escort clearly demonstrated that fact.  It would be unwise to risk eliminating him at this point.  However, he could not be ignored.

They needn't have worried.  Maximus had spontaneously decided to remove himself from the scene.  He'd taken only a small sum of money Lucilla had offered.  It was poor compensation for all that he had suffered at the hands of Commodus, but he knew it was a heartfelt gesture from the Roman people and he appreciated that.  It would help rebuild his house and enable him to resume his life as a farmer. 

Multitudes of people lined the twenty-seven kilometer route between Rome and Ostia.  Farmers, craftsmen, shopkeepers and their families had been standing in the open since the early morning hours, hoping in this small way to honor the bravery of the man who'd freed them from the yoke of tyranny.  

Maximus proceeded slowly between those two wings of the crowd.  He knew that in their present agitated state, they would not fear three hundred knights in high uniform.  They could easily storm his men's protective cover.  As it was, many persons were able to slip between the horses and make their way to his side, hoping to touch his legs or clasp his hand.  He gave kind words of thanks to each one, but their devotion made him ill at ease.  _"I feel like a fraud.  I killed Commodus for personal revenge, not for the good of these people," he thought      _

When he arrived at the harbor Maximus dismounted, waiting for his soldiers to draw up before him.  He started walking, passing them as he'd done on that fateful morning in the German forests.  When he was abreast of their position he said, "You are a valiant and honorable group of men.  It has been my pleasure to serve with you.  Thank you for all you have done on my behalf.  Rome now needs you more than ever.  She has been let down by men of late, but she is still a good city.  I ask that you continue to serve her well." 

He saluted them smartly, threw the leather bag containing his few possessions over his shoulder, and began walking towards the ship.  As he came up to the gangway he noticed a familiar figure standing nearby.  His face lit up.  "JUBA!" he yelled.  

"Maximus!" answered the Numidian, giving him an enthusiastic pat on the back.  "I'm glad to see you in such good form, my friend.  When they took you away from the Colosseum I was afraid I'd never see you again in this life.  I went to the Imperial Palace but they did not allow me near it."

"What are you doing here?"  

"The same thing as you.  I'm returning home.  My ship leaves in twenty minutes."

Maximus slowly nodded, noticing his friend's happiness as he spoke the word "home".  The Numidian had someone waiting for him, a family that would receive him with open arms.  His village would greet him with many festivities.  

He envied the man.  His only welcome would be heaps of ruins, burned fields and sorrowful ghosts of his past life.  Ashamed of these feelings, he turned his head away and watched the sea.  

Juba understood what his friend was feeling and allowed him a few moments alone with his thoughts.  He stared at him.  Maximus at last swung his gaze toward the Numidian, meeting his eyes.  Juba murmured, "Give time to the time, Maximus.  You've avenged them.  Let your wife and son rest in peace.  Don't waste the rest of your life.  They would not want you to consume yourself with remorse and regret."

"You speak too much!" said Maximus sharply, but  Juba could see he was not angry, and that  his words had not fallen on sterile ground.  They again remained silent for some time, then the Numidian spoke.  "I must go."

Maximus embraced his old friend in a bear hug. "_Ave atque vale, Juba, meaning,  "Bye and take care - And good luck." _

"Good luck to you my friend."  He shook Maximus' hand for the last time, then walked away.

Maximus watched him for some minutes, lost in thought.  A voice brought him back to reality.  "So General, what do you think about weighing anchor and routing for Hispania?"     

Maximus turned quickly, a surprised expression on his face.  "Valerius!  What are you doing up there?"

The former infantry commander leaned on the ship railing.  "General, don't tell me you've forgotten I'm a seaman, not after joking about it for the last ten years!  The seaman who commanded the land army!" Valerius replied, feigning offense.  

"Of course not!"  Maximus quickly boarded the ship, greeting the robust man in a manner befitting a fellow Spaniard.  

Valerius looked at the sea with expert eyes. "The wind is good, General.  Let's hoist the sails and go home."

"Yes," nodded Maximus.  "Let's go home."

EPILOGUE

18 MONTHS LATER

The sun shined warmly on the countryside near Trujillo.  The animals ate contentedly, the trees were loaded with fruit, and the fields were filled with golden wheat and oats.  Grapes and olives grew profusely on the gently rolling hills.  Harvest time would not be far off.  

Maximus sat on a hilltop astride his favorite horse, running his gaze over his estates.  He felt at peace, both with himself and the world, for the first time in years.  As he observed his workers, intent in their various activities, he found himself thinking about how his experience as a gladiator had changed his way of looking at life.  Before falling prisoner, he had considered slavery as a necessary thing, natural and taken for granted.  Now the mere idea of one man owning another, having the right of deciding that person's life or death, sickened him.  

His farmers were all free men.  He'd purchased them at the slave market but had immediately freed and hired them.  They were men, women and children, very willing and loyal.  He couldn't pay them very much, but the beasts and fields gave them enough to live with dignity.  

His horse, a young stallion just broken to saddle, gave signs of impatience, shaking his head and moving a few steps.  Maximus gave his neck a pat. "You're right my friend.  It's time to return."  He touched the colt lightly with his heels and they cantered away.

They were trotting along the serpentine roadway near home when Maximus noticed a man running their way.  He frowned and stopped the horse.  Recognizing his worker, he asked, "Is there something wrong Fabius?"

"Sir, there are guests," he replied, trying to catch his breath. 

"Guests?"

"Yes, _domine.  A noble lady, her lady in waiting and other servants."_

Maximus was surprised.  He wasn't expecting visitors.  The last time he'd received an unexpected visit was several months ago.  The local nobles had come to satisfy their curiosity.   "Well, useless to waste time. "Thank you Fabius.  I'll see to them."  Spurring his horse, he galloped home. 

When he arrived at the yard, he couldn't miss the elegant cart parked before the villa door.  He dismounted, threw the reins to his groom and entered the house.  

His cook, Flaminia, met him at the door. She began talking excitedly and waving her arms.  "You have important guests, _domine.  I told them you were out, but they insisted they'd wait until you returned.  I asked them to wait in the big hall.  I hope that's alright?" _

"Yes Flaminia, that's fine.  Don't worry.  Fabius met me on the road and told me about it.  I'll take over now."  

Maximus walked into hall.  Normally it was used as a dining room for he and his workers, but now it housed royalty.  He looked around and spotted the noblewoman.  She was turned away from him, facing the chimney, but he still recognized her on sight.  His heart began to beat faster.

"My lady Lucilla," he said emotionally. 

She turned around, shook her head and said, "Only Lucilla now."  She smiled and walked towards him.

"Maximus, it's a pleasure to see you again.  You look wonderful!"  It was true.  The sun had tanned his skin and lightened his now neatly cut hair and beard.  Even his eyes sparkled with the joy of living.  He seemed younger than she remembered.  He reminded her of the young man she'd loved many years ago.  Indeed she'd never stopped loving him.  

He too, studied her intently.  He took her hands and kissed them.  She seemed older than the last time he'd seen her, but to him she was still beautiful.  But there was no mistaking the visible worry lines around her eyes and brow, and he wondered what had caused them.  "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked.

Lucilla walked away without replying.  She wandered around the room, touching the backs of chairs with her fingertips.  Stalling for time, she picked up a little pot from the table and looked at it.

He watched her for some minutes.  She obviously wanted to talk, so he decided to make it easier for her.  "Would you like to walk a little bit?"  She nodded and followed him outside.

They walked side by side in the garden, remaining silent until they'd arrived at a little quadrant of ground surrounded by stones.  Two simple funeral monuments could be seen between the multicolored flowers.  Lucilla contemplated the gravesites.  "Your wife and son?"

"Yes," he murmured.

Silence fell again between them.  Watching her face, Maximus saw Lucilla was fighting an inner battle.  She seemed to reach a decision.  Turning to him she said, "I never apologized for betraying you, revealing your plans to Commodus."  She looked down, too ashamed to look him in the eye.  

Maximus moved closer to her and raised her chin with his delicate fingers.  "It's not necessary.  You did it for your child.  Every mother would have done the same," he said gently, trying to reassure her. 

Lucilla smiled gratefully.  "Lucius is the reason I'm here."

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

Lucilla took his arm.  "Come, let's walk again."  She paused.  "Do you follow the political developments in Rome?"

He shrugged his shoulders.  "The news arrives here slowly and is not always accurate.  However, I know the Praetorian made Pertinax emperor.  He reigned only three months before he was killed."

"In fact, the new emperor is Lucius Septimius Severus, the man _you advised me to call," she commented, squeezing his arm._

"What do you think of him?"

"I believe you were right when you told me about him.  He's an excellent diplomat.  He had control of the greatest part of the army and I think he could become a good sovereign.  However, in the capitol there is still some resistance.  Those people either still harbor personal ambitions or don't like the idea of a provincial emperor.  That's why I went away."

Maximus looked at her, not understanding the fear he saw in her eyes.  

She continued.  "Many people had come to me with the story of a plot against Severus.  But this time the conspirators wanted to put Lucius, MY Lucius, on the throne.  I couldn't let the emperor think I'd had a hand in it, so I asked for an audience and told him myself.  I swore our eternal loyalty.  Then I asked permission to leave Rome, so that my son might be protected.  He agreed without hesitation, making it clear he trusted me.  He then told me he'd always had great admiration for my father.  I was asked where I'd like to go and I told him about Hispania.  It surprised me when he offered me some estates as a gift.  They're out there behind that hill," she said, pointing toward the spot, "so you can now say we're neighbors!"   She smiled, satisfied at the thought.

He smiled too.  "Welcome to Trujillo, neighbor!"  They looked at each other tenderly.

"I'll need your help.  I don't know anything about farming, seeds or harvesting."

"It will be my pleasure to advise you."

They started walking again, but Lucilla stopped suddenly, her face serious.

Maximus touched her shoulder.  "What is it?" he asked softly.  

She stared at him, unsure about asking her next question, but decided to forge ahead.   "I'd like to ask your help on another matter, but I don't know if…if…" Her voice deserted her.

"Tell me," he encouraged.

She continued quickly, before her courage left her.  "Lucius…Lucius needs a man's guidance.  Someone who could be a reference point for him.  He needs someone he could look up to, a kind of f…" She stopped, afraid of saying too much.

Maximus had no such problem.  He finished her sentence for her.  "Father.  Isn't that the word you're searching for?"  Overcome with emotion, he turned his head and focused on the graves of his loved ones.

A light breeze ruffled his hair.  The whistling of the wind between the branches seemed to bring with it the answer to his silent question.  _"Do it, Maximus.  You still have so much love inside you.  Don't waste it."    _

A wide smile slowly appeared on his face.  Seeing it made Lucilla's heart race.  "I'll be honored to help Lucius grow up, if he'll accept me."

"If he'll accept you?  Are you joking?  You're all he talked about during the trip!  It was 'Maximus, here.  Maximus, there.'  I literally had to lock him in his room today so I could speak to you alone!"

"Really?"

"Of course!  He's never forgotten you.  Not for a minute."

"Nor I him."

Their eyes locked.  On impulse, Maximus bent his head and kissed her.  She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close.  What started as a brotherly kiss soon became much more.  They slowly separated and she whispered  "Do you believe there's still hope for us?"

He watched her tenderly.  "I don't know, but we could take it one day at a time, see how things progress."  She nodded.  "Now let's return to the house and free Lucius.  You'll be my dinner guests this evening."

He offered her his arm and she took it happily.  They walked together, accompanied by the chirping of crickets and the scent of flowers.

 THE END (well, for now) 


End file.
